What if it happened this way
by annabethstwin
Summary: What if Thalia and Luke find Percy insted of annabeth. How would the story change? rated k just incase. Dont know if I am going to continue this story.
1. It begins

**an**

**this is my first fanfic so please be nice. sorry about the spelling and stuff **

**enjoy!**

**Annabethstwin**

**disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :(**

The light from a old lamp post flickers and goes out, you can barley see the form of six year old Percy Jackson running from aperatment 7A. Suddenly night turned to day as the buliding was engrosed in flames. "mommy" the small boy says with a sob. He keeps running remembering his moms last words to him "I love you, you will be a great hero one day, but for now run, RUN". The words seemed to echo in his ears as he fell down next to a dumster and falls asleep to tired to go on.

Percy

I woke up cold, wondering where I was. It came back in a flash. Gabe beating me then setting the aperatment on fire, with everyone but me inside. I got up and walked around New York. No one was out so I figured it was early. I sat down with a sigh at the edge of a cliff. All I wanted to do is watch the sun rise but all of a sudden I was surrounded by these big black dogs with razor sharp fangs and bright red beady eyes. I did the most natural thing. I screamed for help.

Luke

"Do you hear that Thalia" I asked. It was a sound we both grew use to hearing: monsters. "come on Luke" Thalia says setting down her stolen goods, "lets go kick some monster behind." we started to run torwards the noise. we found the monsters easy enough. They were at the edge of a cliff. The strange thing is that they wernt paying any attenion to us. Then we heard the screaming "GO AWAY, GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!". "Luke" I look over at Thaila her face was chalk white, "thats a little boy".

Thalia

After I said that we charged into battle to save the boy. We were doing great when I heard a scream and saw the boy being pushed off the cliff by one of the hellhounds. Thank the gods I think when i see him grab the edge. We finshed off the monsters and ran to the edge of the cliff where the boy was barley holding on. LUke pulled him up and I got my first good look at him. He was young six or seven at least. He was wearing jeans and a blue-green t-shirt. He looked cold, I mean who wouldnt be it was at least 30 degrees out. He had natural messy black hair. His eyes where the most stunning of his feautures. they were sea-green like the ocean, not green or hazel they where sea-green. They pulled you in, I could almost believe that I was at the beach and his eyes where the waves. They held a playful spark that was at the moment coverd with pain and unease. "T-thanks" The small boy stammered. My eyes soften. "Why are you out here all alone, wheres your mom or dad" Luke asks. The boy looks down at his shoes and mumbles something. "what was that" I ask him in a nice voice. "my m-mommy is dead" he says. I see tears starting to form. "Gabe killed her" He mumbled. "and your dad" Luke presses on. "i never knew him, m-mommy said he's lost at sea". The boy answers. "Whats your name"Luke asks. "P-percy J-jackson" he wishpers. "how old are you" Luke ask. I roll my eyes "gods Luke stop asking him so many questions he's about to cry." Luke looks surprized at my sudden comment. I walk over to Percy who is silently crying. I knell down on the dead grass so I am face to face with him. I put my arms out and he comes in and starts to sob into my chest. I rub his back and say "shush, shush, its ok." After a few minnnets of that he calms down. "i'm six" Pecy sniffles. He is sitting in my lap now with a fire Luke started breathing its warm breath on us. "ok" i say "my name is Thalia and thats Luke." "hi" Percy says. this makes us laugh. "thank you for saving me from the monsters". "Its what we do" i reply. " do you ADHD and dyslexia?" I ask just to make sure. His face scurnces up " if i say yes will you make fun of me"Percy asks. "of course not me and luke have both"I reply. "Then yes, yes I do." Percy says wit a full dimpled grin. I look at Luke and sigh. "Percy your a demigod." "a demi what" he ask a slight frown on his face. "A demigod" I repeat "or halfblood its the same thing". "Well what does it mean" he ask slightly curious. "it means that your dad is a god" i say. we wait looking at Percy whose face is once again scrunched up. Finally he says "like God" and points to the skey. I laugh "NO gods, more than one. Greek gods to be exact." "Oh" he says. "are you demigods"? he ask me. " yep" i reply "my dad is Zeus and Lukes is Hermes". After we explaine things to Percy it was pretty quite. Luke was on guard dutey tonight. we were going to sleep when I hear Percy ask "are you my new family". THis surprized me. "Yes we are" Luke answeres. "promise" Percy says. "We promise on the river styx" we hear thunder and soon I fall asleep.

Percy

Luke and Thalia seemed nice, after all they had saved me. I told them what happened and they told me I was a demigod. I fell asleep next to the fire after they said that they would be my new family. I woke up in a sleeping bag. I blinked a couple times and stood up. I shivered. It was cold. Luke was chashing Thalia around screaming I'm going to get you. This scared me. I looked down. Luke comes over to me and ruffles my hair. " whats wrong kido" he aks "your chalk white". I keep looking down "you said you were going to get Thalia". I wishper "but you didnt do anything to her". Thalia came over now "you thought Luke was going to hit me" she asks with disbelief. I am still looking down as i nod my head. "why would you think that" Thalia asks. I look up "because thats what Gabe did. If i was bad he would beat me and tell me i was worthless, and that it was my fault daddy left my m-mommy". Luke and Thalia look horrified. I countinue " he beat me before our apartment was on fire. He set it, he killed mommy". I could feel the tears falling down my face and sobs were racking my body. Thalia came close to me "Percy" she said in a soft wishper "we will never hurt you. we will keep you safe and be your new family." Luke came up behind her and nonned his head. Luke came around Thalia and took off his jacket and put it around my sholders. We all stood there together and I knew that we would be a family and that they wouldnt leave me.


	2. What happens now?

TIME-SKIP

Thalia

We were running Luke had Percy on his back. Percy had a wound running done his leg and blood was dripping out. His eyelids were fluttering. "hang in there Percy we are almost to the safe house" I said to him. We had been running for days. Monsters were attacking left and right. The last attack was hellhounds. one had caught Percy and clawed him. He was losing blood fast and if he didn't stay awake he might not wake up. When we got to the safe house. Luke poured nectar (the drink of the gods) over the wound. Percy sighed as the wound stopped bleeding and feel asleep. I sighed with relief. About a year ago me an Luke had found Percy. He was like a little brother to us now. Luke was very found of him and I knew he would give his life to save him. He would give his life to me. We still didn't know who Percy's father was. All Percy has was a pen. A pen we later found out turned to a sword. But that's another story. Any way Percy was asleep and Luke had gone out to get supplies. I was sitting next to Percy messing with his hair when I heard sirens. Police sirens. We had to go. They were close. I hear a car door slam shut. And leaves crunch under the feet of a man. "yeah I am checking out that hut we found a few days ago to see if anyone came back." I hear a male voice say. "Percy" I say barley whispering. He stirs and looks at my panicked face. "what" he whispers "there's a cop outside we need to go out the back door." I say. He nods to show that he understood. He started to get up. I could tell that his leg still hurt. We silently started to go to the back door. we could hear the front door opening as we shut the back door. We were almost home free when the cop found the back door. The man walked out the door and froze when he saw us. I mean who wouldn't. we were covered in dirt and had a bunch of cuts. Percy had dry blood on his pant leg. "Run" I yelled to Percy. "Thalia I cant my leg hurts to much.". I ran to him and he got on my back. Sure it could get us both caught but I wouldn't leave him I had made a promise and I intended to keep it. "hey wait" the man shouted. I could hear him shouting in to his For back up. this was bad. we were slowing down and the man was catching up to us. "Thalia leave me" I hear Percy shout. "I am holding you back if you put me down you can go find Luke and escape". I was panting but I managed to get out "no Percy we are sticking together even if we get caught". I knew it was hopeless so I stopped in the middle of a clearing. I set Percy down and put him behind me. the cop ran up to us. "Ok "he said "we can do this easy or hard just come here and we can settle this". I keep Percy behind me. "who are you kids and way did you run away from me." he ask. "that's for us to know and you find out." respond. His eyes narrow. "look kid" he says " I have some other cops on the way here right now. there's no where to run right behind you is a cliff, I just want to help you and your brother". I was trying to catch my breath when I heard a scream behind me. I turned around and saw another cop holding on to Percy. I cursed at myself he distracted me while his friend had come around and grabbed Percy. "let him go" I yelled jumping on the man. sadly it didn't work. "just stop" I hear the cop say. I hung my head in defeat.

Luke

I was getting back to the safe house when I heard a scream come from the forest. It was a scream that I knew well : Percy. I dropped the supplies and ran to where it came from. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't seeing Percy being held on to by a cop and Thalia hanging her head in defeat. I could hear the cop who was holding Percy say "hey Doesn't this look like the Percy Jackson kid whose body was never found after that fire in that apartment". I cursed at my self remembering were we where: New York, aka Percy Jackson home town. The other cop nonned "yeah it does, we can take him to my sisters house she worked in that building and was all ways going on and on about that kid. We can see if this is him". The Cop grab Thalias arm and pulled her and Percy in to a cop car that was in front of the safe house. I followed them by running I couldn't lose them I just couldn't.

Percy

After the cop mentioned his sister I knew that I was dead. I knew his sister her name was Mary she babysat me when mom was working. She was like a seconded mom to me. We pulled up to a house that must of been hers. The door was pulled open and a gruff voice said "come on kids get out" I slid out and Thalia slid out behind me. I grabbed her hand scared that they would take me from her. The man rang the door bell and I heard the voice of my old baby sister. the door opened and reveled her. She had brown hair, was tall and had with blue eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw her brother. Then after a minuet of talking she looked around the man and saw me clinging on to Thalia. "PERCY" she shouted as she ran forward. I ducked behind Thalia refusing to be touched by her. "don't you remember me" she asks. I nod my head very slowly to show that I did know her. "then come here. come away from the girl that took you." I frowned "thalia didn't take me, she saved me and she is my cousin but she is more like a sister." Mary blinked. "then why were you out of your apartment the night of the fire" she asked me. "Gabe had beaten me and mommy told me to run so I ran." I paused. "it was really nice seeing you Mrs. Mary but I have to go. Me and thalia are going to make Luke worried." "Percy honey" Mary said to me "you cant live out in the world by yourself." My eyes narrowed "I am not all alone I have Luke and Thalia they are my new family". Thalia griped my hand harder scared they were going to separate us. Me and Thalia start to back up. "Now kids" one of the cops said "we have to take you in to the station." Me and Thalia bump in to something. I turn around. "Luke" I breath a sigh of relief. Luke picks me up and puts me on his back. "son we need to ask you to set down." one of the cops says. Luke and Thalia look at each other turn around and run. "HEY" we hear all of them yell. Luke is more used to holding me so after a while we lose the cop that was following us. Luke sets me done and hugs me hard. "I thought I had lost you guys" he said. "all I saw was Percy being held in a death grip." "we need to be more careful Luke" Thalia says "they will be looking for Percy now, I think that we need to take him to camp". Luke sighs "I know Thalia, I know". I look at them they had told me about camp and how much they didn't want to go there. "you will stay with me right" I ask. When no one answers I ask again. "you will, won't you, you won't leave me there all by myself, you told me you would always be there for me". They both sigh. "I guess we could stay" said thalia. "we just need to find the camp and then we are all set" Luke said.

Luke

I was so happy when I found them. Percy feel asleep little after midnight. Me and Thalia stayed up to make a plan. We decided that we would enroll in a school and hope that we could find a satyr. Thalia looked over at Percy. I could see worry etched on her face. the plan had so many loop holes and if a monster attacked Percy we wouldn't be there to help him, Percy was good with his sword but any thing to big and he was a goner. "we will protect him" I say to Thalia . "No matter what". " I know Luke" Thalia says "But we almost lost him today and its all my fault, if I had paid more attention the other cop wouldn't have grabbed Percy and we wouldn't have to go to camp". "But we got away that's all that matters." Thalia sighs, then her face lit up and she got a evil look in her eyes. "at least we get to torture some teachers." she says. I laugh "Yeah, good night Thalia good Night."

Time skip

It was lunch before I saw thalia and Percy again. I walked out side and saw Her waving me over. "hey" I said. "hey" she replied. She was looking around looking for Percy. We walked around trying to find him. thalia was getting worried Lunch was almost over and we still hadn't found him. "Luke" she said "were is he you said that we all had lunch together" I was about to answer when I heard a shout. " Leave me alone". we both breathed a sigh of relief when we heard it, it was Percy. we ran toward the sound and found Percy standing up against what looked like the third grade bully and his friends. "or what" the boy taunted "you will go running to your mommy" I saw Percy stiffen and his eyes narrowed, uh oh this wouldn't end well. "my mom is dead" The boy stopped smirking. "dead" the boy whispered "dead" Percy said his eyes still narrowed. They were gathering a crowd and the boy wanted to keep it. His smirk came back. "will you go running to your dad then if I don't leave you alone." This was the moment of truth. would Percy lie and say he was dead or tell every one his dad was a god. "my dad is dead to" Percy said. Now the boy was dumbfounded, as was everyone else in the crowd. "well who do you live with then sweet heart" a 5th grader asked. Percy looked around, for us problem. we started to push our way to the front. His eyes lit up when he saw us. "them" Percy shouted pointing at us. Every one turned and stared at us. "Come on Percy" I say taking his hand. "we need to go". "go" the girl who asked who he lived with asked " You cant go, school is not over yet." she continued. "watch me" I snapped. I pulled Percy along with Thalia coming behind us. We got to a tree and I sighed. "he started it" Percy stated. "Percy I told you not to get in any fights" I said. "But Luke" Percy started. "Percy" I shouted "I told you not to get in any fights and look what you did, now every one is going to bother us about this" I don't realize I was shouting until I see the tears in Percy eyes. "Percy" I say and reach for him. He flinches backwards. Tripping he stands up and runs off. "Percy" I shout "I am sorry I didn't mean it". I look at Thalia her eyes where cold. "now look what you did" she says. I start to run after him but find her arm in front of me. "stop" she says "you have done enough" she runs after him. I sit down with a sigh, and close my eyes what did I do. "your a demigod" my eyes snap open and I jump up getting ready to run. "no dot run I'm not a monster" I look at the boy. He had curly brown hair, and a little hair on his lip. he was on crutches. "my name is Grover Underwood". he sticks his hand out. I shake uncertainly. "you and your friends are demigods." he says again. "yeah we know" I respond. This surprised him "you know" he says. "yeah". I say. "oh sorry as I was saying I am a satyr, I should take you all to camp half blood, the two that ran off have a strong scent." "Yeah I know". By that time Thalia came back with Percy. "Thalia, Percy this is Grover. He is a satyr." Thalia eyes lit up "you found one" she says. "Luke" I hear a small voice wisher "I am sorry" I bend down. "no Percy I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you I am just stressed". Percy smiles at me and I smile back and hug him. I stand up and hold on to Percy's hand. "ok Grover take us to camp". Grover smiles and nods. "come on then" he says. We sneak out of school and hail a taxi. "Long island South" Grover tells the driver. we drove for about a hour before Grover leans up and tells the driver to stop. "are you sure kid threes nothing on the other side of that hill". "positive" Grover says handing the driver a hand full of money. "come on guys" Grover says as the taxi zooms out of sight back to the city. In front of us is a hill with a tree on it. we look at Grover. "Come where" Percy asks him "there's nothing here". Grover just smiles and starts to walk up the hill. Percy is holding Thalia hand and I can hear them whispering to each other. Near the top of the hill I say "Grover are you sure you know where you are going there is nothing-" I stop to amazed to go on. Thalia and Percy come up next to me staring in amazement at whets in front of us. "welcome" Grover says "to Camp Half-Blood".

Chapter Three

Thalia

Below us the camp was spread out. We could see a ring of cabins, and big blue house about a mile from the hill.(yall know what the camp looks like so I am not going to describe it any more) we walked forward in a daze. I never knew that it was so pretty. Grover took us to the Big House. We walked around the porch and stopped when we came to a man in a wheel chair. the man looked up and I saw that he had a twinkle in his eye like he had done some thing tricky. I was going to like him I knew I would. "Hello, Grover I see you found some new half-bloods, two that's really good" I look around panicking "Luke where's Percy" Luke is also looking around and so is Grover. "Percy" the man says Grover turns to him "yes Chiron, I found three half-bloods, the third one was named Percy. He is seven". we were all in a panic." Luke we need to go find him". "Find who" a small voice asked. I whirled around and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding." Percy where did you go you scared me". He smiled up at me "I went to the beach" Percy said pointing down at the ocean I hadn't noticed. I shivered. "well now that we are all here, do you know who I am" the man asked. "Yes you are Chiron, trainer of heroes and you are a centaur". I was shocked Percy had know this. I think every one was. "how do you know that child" Chiron asked. Percy blushed and looked down. "my m-mom told me all about Greek myths. "You were my favorite story". "well thank you very much child, do you know who your parent is". Me and Luke nod yes while Percy nods no. "well then who are they". "My dad is Hermes" Luke says. "and you child" he turns to me. I sigh. "well my dad is Zeus". The look on their faces where so funny. "you aren't lying are you". Chiron asks me. I pretend to look horrified. "sadly I am not, Zeus is my dad. We decided to come to camp because the mortal police are looking for Percy". I say. "and why may I ask are the mortal police after Percy". I sigh and look over at Percy who is trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. "about a year ago Percy's mom was killed in a fire no one survived but him. They never found Percy's body. A few weeks ago two police caught us now everyone knows that the thought to be dead Percy Jackson is alive and on the run with two teenagers." Chiron blinked. "well then Percy I think its best that you stay here". "that's why we came here". Percy giggled. Which made me crack up. Pretty soon we were all laughing. "come on guys I will show you around". Grover says. "and these are the cabins" Grover says finishing the tour. "now I got to go say hi to someone". I see Percy giggle. "your in loooveeee" Percy says to Grover who was staring at Jupiter bush. Grover blush and shouts "am not". "are too" Percy sing. "not", "are", "not", "are" "not" Percy smiles "I like you Grover". Grover chuckles ruffles Percy's hair and says "I like you to". Grover starts to walk away, when Percy shouts "YOU ARE IN ". "I AM NOT" Grover says chuckling. We turn to cabin 11 Hermes cabin. "come on then Percy, bye thalia".

"wait, I want to stay with you guys until I am claimed". Luke shrugs his shoulders "okay then". we open the door and everyone looks at us. Percy hides behind my legs which makes all of the girls go awwwww. "ummm, hi there" I say getting a little werided out with the staring. "regular or undetermined". I look at Luke he looks as confused as I feel. "what does that mean" Percy asks. 'are you claimed or not" "oh" I say "Luke here is claimed as Hermes. Me and Percy are undetermined." everyone sighs but looks happy that they have a new brother.


	3. First night

An

Sorry it took so long had softball and pass testing is this week will try to upload more. enjoy

Chapter 3

Thalia

That night as I laid on the floor of cabin 11 I wondered if my dad would actually claim me. I could hear Luke shifting in the bunk he was given. I glanced over to where they had put Percy and my heart stopped. He wasn't there. I frantically looked around. Where did he go I think. I didn't hear anyone get up. I stand up set on finding my little brother.

Percy

I sat on the beach and looked out at the ocean. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I felt a arm wrap around my and pull me close. I looked up and gave a watery smile to the man holding me. "hey dad."

An

sorry so short have to type up next chapter


	4. Talks on a beach

**AN: here's the next chapter. sorry for spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ and the Olympians.**

_Recap: I gave a watery smile to the man holding me. "hey dad."_

Percy

"Percy" my dad whispers "what's wrong" I look down. "I miss her" I say "when I saw Mrs. Mary it all came back." my dad pulls me closer. "its okay" he sooths. I look up at my dad. "dad" I say. "Yes son". "Why didn't you want me to tell Luke and Thalia that I was your son?" He looks down at me then out at the sea with its small waves. "If you told them that other gods would find out about you and send monsters to kill you" he replies. "will you ever claim me" I ask. He smiles evilly "oh yes, son I will." He says. "You will" I shout nearly jumping out of my skin not even concerned about his smile. " I will claim you during capture the flag of Friday just you wait, it will be great." he says. I smile and lean in to him. "Percy" he says. "hmm" I reply. "I wanted to give you something". I open my eyes and in my dads hand is a necklace. It was a simple leather necklace but on the end was a small sand dollar. I caught my breath. "dad" I trail off as I reach for it. "Where did you get this mommy never took it off." H looks down at me and smiles sadly. " she gave it to me a day before she was killed". He took a deep breath and I could tell he was trying not to cry. "she told me to give this to you and to protect you." By now tears were falling freely down his face. "thank you, daddy, thank you so much." I say as I hug him. I put the necklace on and finger it remembering how my mom said it protected her. He looks at me as if reading my thoughts "you will be protected as long as you wear it and it cant be lost." he says. "thanks" I say again. I lean into him again. "daddy" I say although it was a little muffled. "yes son". "I love you" I say. "I love you to". I slowly drift to sleep.

Percy's dad

I sat with Percy for another hour, I hear his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I carefully slide out and gently set his head down I pushed his hair back and gazed at him. His face was peaceful and a smile graced his lips. I smiled to my self. One day I think he will live with me and be my little boy forever. He's to young for this I think as I see the scar on his arm that he desperately tries to hide from prying eyes. It was a crudely drawn "G" that marked him. I placed my hand over it and a golden light appears when I remove my hand the scar is gone. As I stroke his face he gives a content sigh. I bent over and kiss his forehead. I walked toward the ocean. As I sank into the sea I watched m son with a smile.

Thalia

I try to slow my breathing as I leave the forest still not finding Percy. Calm down Thalia he's fine I think to my self. He's fine. I stop of course I groan out loud slapping my fore head. The beach I think as I take off again. Please I chant to my self as I ran. I lost one brother I cant lose another. I run to the beach and see a small form laying on the ground. "Percy" I yell as I run over. I fall to the ground "Percy" I shout as I shake him. He groans. "what do you want". " Thank the gods" is say. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "what's wrong" he asked. I hit his arm "hey he cries rubbing it. "what was that for"! "you scared me half to death, I looked over at your sleeping bag and you were gone." "I came here" Percy whispers. "Next time tell me" I say. "I was goanna come back in a hour, but I fell asleep." I hugged him. "just don't do that" I say. "sorry" Percy replies. "come on lets go back" I tell him. "Kay" Percy says. we stand up and I notice a necklace that Percy didn't have before. He hides it under his shirt and I decide not to comment. I put my arm around him and lead him back to the cabin.

**An**

**there you go sorry about all the typos. Don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, I got pass testing all week. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
